


Trios

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Sasha Banks doesn't do jealous.





	Trios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Set sometime early on the recent Asian tour of house shows where these 3 teamed up.

Sasha Banks doesn't _do_ jealous.

The Boss knows her own worth, even when it's been a minute since she held a Title to prove it, and she is beyond the flicker of hurt when Bayley's face lights up at Asuka's arrival. She's better than the way her smile freezes hard and fake at the sight of Asuka kissing a trail down Bayley's sternum, cooler than the way her throat goes dry when she looks at Bayley's fingers curled tight into Asuka's taffy-colored bob.

Never cool enough not to melt into a warm kiss when Bayley beckons her to her side.


End file.
